


Fry Me An Egg

by Kim_ch11



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, OT7 NCT Dream, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, WayV - Freeform, Yangyang and mark are barely mentioned, chenjiiiiii, im not really sure how to tag, markhyuckkk, nominnnnnn, probably gonna add more ships, renyangggg, sike yangyang does appear woop, super short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_ch11/pseuds/Kim_ch11
Summary: Jeno is awake in bed, hungry.He does what he thinks is best and asks Jaemin to make him an egg.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno lay in his bed, turning around, unable to sleep. He moved over to face his clock and see the time.

_ 3:37am  _

His stomach growled loudly like it was asking for food. Reluctantly, Jeno got out of bed to get something to eat even though he didn’t really want to get up. He put on his jumper that was placed on his desk chair and walked out of his room. He walked towards the kitchen, tiptoeing quietly to not wake up the others. Jeno reached the kitchen and opened up the pantry door. He scanned up and down while he looked for anything that could pass as a midnight snack. Although, it was around 3:40am. 

Then it hit him. 

_ I really want a fried egg _ . He thought to himself. But he didn't feel like making it.

_ I could ask Jaemin. _

And what he thought was what he did. He wandered over towards Jaemin's room. The door was ajar, and Jeno pushed it open. He stepped slowly towards the boy sleeping peacefully in his bed. 

"Nana…" Jeno whispered ever so softly.

Jaemin did nothing. 

Jeno tapped him slightly and called out his name again. He stirred a little but fell silent.

"Are you awake?" Jeno said into Jaemin's ear.

"Now I am." Jaemin responded, eyes closed, shocking Jeno a little. "What happened?"

"I'm hungry." Jeno replied shyly. 

"You woke me up. Because you are hungry? Really." Jaemin asked, pretending to be annoyed. He wasn't really, as he was always happy to see his boyfriend's adorable face.

"Yes, but. But I wanted fried egg. And I didn't want to make it." Jeno continued.

He had forgotten that it was still around 4am in the morning and that everyone else was sleeping and he became louder while talking.

Across the dorm, in the other room, Renjun and Jisung who were previously asleep had woken up. Mark and Haechan, who were staying over because they had no 127 promotions, however did not wake up. The boys who were awake could begin to hear a conversation, getting louder.

It was muffled at first, but it got clearer.

“You know, I’m only making this for you because you are cute, right?.” They heard Jaemin say a bit too loudly.

“Yeah I know.” Jeno replied, smirking.

Renjun grabbed his phone from his bedside table and began to tap out a message. 

Dong-yuck

_ Oi, you awake? _

_ no. _

_ what happened? _

_ listen to jaemjen talking. _

_ they are in the kitchen now _

_ read _

Haechan lifted up his head immediately and began to listen for the conversation.

“Is it done?” Jeno asked Jaemin, who was making him a fried egg.

“No baby, be patient.” Jaemin replied. Jeno just pouted.

  
  


Shoulder Gangster Renjun

_ oh. _

_ omg they are in love. _

_ finally we have proof. _

_ exactly. _

_ we have to call them out on it _

_ in the morning when we all wake up _

_ Yep _

_ okay imma sleep or mark is gon wake up _

_ read _

  
  


Renjun looked over at Jisung who was clearly baffled by what had happened. 

“We are exposing them tomorrow.”

Jisung only nodded, and Renjun patted him on the head, signing to him to go to sleep. 

Jeno had just finished eating his egg and him and Jaemin were clearing up the kitchen. They wanted to leave no evidence of their little snack fest. 

“Jaeminie, come sleep in my room.” Jeno said.

Jaemin just looked at Jeno and he pouted. There was no way he could say no to him now.

“Ok, lets go, I’m tired.”

Jeno grabbed onto Jaemin’s waist and they went into his room. It was 4:27am now and they needed to sleep. They laid down on Jeno’s bed, and within 5 minutes they were both out cold, holding each other while they slept. 

~~~

5 hours later, at around 9am, everyone began to wake up. Renjun and Haechan were the first out of their rooms.

"Ok so, are we going directly for the info or are we playing it cool?" Haechan asked?

"Woah, chill. They aren't even up yet. Let me say good morning to you first. Good morning." Renjun replied.

"Good morning. Okay so. We play it cool?"

Haechan asked again.

"Wow you can't chill. Ok yeah, we play it cool, but if they are trying to hide it but are failing, just call them out on it." Renjun answered to the impatient boy.

"Speak of the devil"

Jeno and Jaemin walked out from Jeno's room, half asleep.

"Good morning you two." Haechan said a little too innocently.

"Hi Hyuck." The two replied in unison.

"Wait, did you just come out of Jeno's room, Jaemin?" Renjun asked, pretending to be confused.

"Um. Uh yeah I did. I was just waking him up." Jaemin replied, clearly nervous while answering.

"Oh. Ok!" Renjun said, turning a blind eye to how shaky his answer was.

"So, what do you guys want to eat? Maybe fried eggs?" Haechan asked, hoping to get a reaction from the two.

"Yeah sure." Jaemin answered easily. Jeno on the other hand was visibly shaky.

Jaemin began to get the things out to start making breakfast, and Renjun started to help him. The pan that they all used to cook eggs in was not where it usually was, but was on the drying rack instead. Obviously, Renjun took this opportunity to try and crack his friends.

"Guys, why was the pan on the rack instead of in the cupboard?" He questioned.

They all shrugged and tried to continue, but Jeno seemed more worried, and Jaemin was now less calm.

Haechan decided that it was finally time to go straight at them rather than playing it cool. And that was what he did.

"Jeno, why are you so worried. Are you stressed?" Haechan asked, wondering how he'd react.

"Uhh. No, Hyuck I'm fine." 

"Oh, come on. I've known you for so long. I know you aren't good." Haechan said, now waiting for the real answer. "You can tell me what's up."

"Ok, well-" Jeno began, only to be cut off by Jaemin screaming.

In the short span of 45 seconds, Renjun somehow managed to say some things that managed to completely break him and make him admit his relationship with Jeno.

"Oh my god. Fine! I'm in love with him. He loves me too. We are dating!" Was what he had shouted. 

Renjun had obviously done some serious digging to manage to make him crack, and that much. 

"Yeah, I was about to say that to Hyuck, but now you guys know." Jeno said. "Oh hi Jisung."

The three other 00liners turned to look at Jisung standing there in front of them.

"So, I guess you heard what happened?" Jaemin asked. Jisung only nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Haechan asked. "Mark and I are literally dating, so it's not like we wouldn't accept you guys or something."

"Yeah, and you guys know I'm bi with a heavy preference for males. Oh, I want to tell you guys this now really quickly, but Yangyang and I are dating. But we can talk about it later." Renjun continued while the other boys looked slightly shocked. "But go on, what's your reason?"

"Wel-" Jisung started, but stopped immediately as his hyung was speaking.

"We just weren't sure what you guys would think. Not that you wouldn't understand, but we just weren't sure." Jeno answered quietly. "Maybe we should have told you all." 

Jeno walked over to Jaemin and reached his arms around his back and hugged him while he cooked breakfast. "Well, now I can do this with no issues now." 

"Jisung, you wanted to say something earlier right, but Jeno started talking. You can say it now." Renjun told him.

"Well, you guys didn't have a problem, and in fact figured it out before I even told you that I am hopelessly in love with Chen-" Jisung said, stopping as the door of the dorm swung open. "le."

And of course, standing in the doorway, was the one and only, Chenle. He had somehow arrived just as Jisung declared his feelings for him - accidentally. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda surprised im updating this lol. hope you enjoy

Jisung just stood there. He couldn't digest what had just happened. 

_ No. Please let this be a dream. I'm sleeping, right? Chenle didn't hear that, did he? _

The thoughts flooded his mind. He stood as still as a statue for about 15 seconds, and once he could move again, he bolted straight to his room. He locked the door and that was it. 

"Well I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that." Chenle said while walking over to the couch. 

He flopped himself down on the couch and began to ball his eyes out. Jeno and Renjun both rushed over to him while Jaemin and Haechan went over to Jisung in his room.

Jeno and Renjun just comforted Chenle while he cried waiting for him to calm down a bit.

Jaemin and Haechan waited for Jisung to finally let them into his room and talk to him.

"Chenle, don't be mad at yourself, okay? It's not your fault that you walked in just at that momen-" Renjun said only to be cut off by a very upset Chenle.

"But- but he's gonna be mad at me. He's gonna hate me. I shouldn't have just opened the door. Why did I?" Chenle exclaimed and burst into tears again. 

Jeno and Renjun were a little unsure of what exactly to do to help him and they had never seen him cry. 

Jisung on the other hand, they had. Jaemin and Haechan walked into his room and saw him crying. Before even waiting for him to stop, Jaemin spoke.

"Jisung. Honey, look here." He said in his sweet voice. 

Jisung looked up at Jaemin.

"Chenle knows now, right? So you have a 50/50 chance. He either likes you or he doesn't." Jaemin said.

Haechan caught on and began to talk. "You still gotta find out how he feels about you. He might like you and you might be crying for no reason. Or he might not, but then you can cry with a reason." 

The 2 older boys sat on either side of him and just comforted him until he was ready to go back out.

"Chenle, are you only upset because you found out like this, and you think Jisung is gonna hate you now?" Jeno asked.

Chenle nodded, still frowning.

"Well, do you like him?

"Well yes, of course." Chenle said loudly. "Otherwise I wouldn't be so upset." 

“Wait, seriously? Renjun questioned.

Chenle nodded furiously. “Mhmm.”

“Omg, Chenle. You really think he’s going to be mad at you? You heard him admit his feelings for you and you think he’d be mad.” Renjun said, almost laughing.

“Chenle, you need to talk to him.” Jeno continued on from what Renjun was saying. “Communication is literally the most important thing in any relationship, not just romantic ones.”

“Yeah, and you definitely know that now because you and Jaemin finally told us.” Renjun said.

“Wait, you guys admitted your relationship?” Chenle asked curiously.

“Uh yeah, like just before you got here.” Jeno answered, a little embarrassed for no reason.

“It took you guys so long. You two were basically in love since before we debuted.” Chenle told Jeno, a little happier now that his mind wasn’t focused on his problem he had yet to face. 

“Yeah! It was super obvious.” Renjun said enthusiastically, dragging out the word super. 

Haechan, Jisung and Jaemin were sitting in the room, and Jisung had now calmed down. It also happened to sound like Chenle was okay outside since they could hear them talking loudly outside. Jisung decided it was time now to go and talk to Chenle. 

“I’m going to go talk to him.” Jisung said, confident in his choice.

“Wait, Jisung.” Haechan said. “Are you just gonna talk to him outside there? Do you want us to leave and let you both be here?”

“Umm, I’m not sure.” Jisung answered.

“We can tell Jeno and Renjun that us four are going out to get brunch and you two can stay here and talk.” Jaemin suggested. “I wanted to go out and buy something anyway.”

“Ok that sounds good.” Jisung said, agreeing.

“Don’t forget, Mark is still sleeping though, so don’t be scared if he randomly appears. I’ll text to let him know what’s happening though.” Haechan said informingly.

Jisung nodded and opened his bedroom door with Jaemin and Haechan following behind him.

“Guys, we are going for a dream 00line brunch.” Jaemin said, walking over to Jeno to hug him. “Chenle, you and Jisung can stay here and you guys can talk.”

“Oh ok.” Chenle replied softly, unlike his usual self.

“Alright, sweet.” Renjun said standing up from the couch he was sitting on. “Give me 5 minutes and I’ll be ready. 

~~~~~

The 4 00liners headed outside into Jeno’s car ready to leave for some brunch, leaving Chenle and Jisung inside the dorm with a sleeping Mark. 

“Chenle, so you heard what I said when you walked in, right?” Jisung said while walking over to the couch. “Come sit.”

Chenle walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jisung and faced him. “Yeah, I heard what you said.”

“Well, I can’t deny it then. But I hope this won’t change anything.” Jisung said, shyly. “You’re my best friend, and you always will be. Even though I love you with my entire heart, nothing is different. It’s the same as before but instead you know it. So, don’t be mad at me, we are still besties-” 

Chenle was tired of hearing Jisung ramble on and on about them being best friends.  _ Friends.  _ He couldn’t bear to hear Jisung call him his best  _ friend _ . Especially when they both had feelings for each other. 

“Jisung, stop it.” Chenle said, cutting him off.

“What?”

“I said stop. You keep rambling.”

“Oh, sorry. I'm just nervous you won’t like me anymor-” Jisung said being interrupted by Chenle but not in the way he expected.

As quick as it started it had ended. Chenle put his lips to Jisung’s in hopes to shut him up about them being just  _ friends _ . Jisung hadn’t expected it at all, but after Chenle pulled away, he quickly tried to steal another peck from him.

“Jisung, you’re a dumbass. I like you too. A lot.” Chenle said after 2 sweet kisses.

He leaned in for a hug and didn’t let go for a while. The boys stayed comfortably in each other's embrace. That was until a tired Mark had appeared in the living room.

“Oh. Hi Mark.” Jisung said, a little embarrassed that he walked up on them just sitting and hugging.

“Hi Jisung, hi Chenle.” Mark said sleepily. “ Where are the others. Hyuck wasn’t in bed when I woke up.” 

“Did he not text you?” Jisung asked, recalling what Haechan said he would do.

“Nope.” Mark replied.

“They’ve gone out for brunch.” Chenle told Mark.

“Ah. Well, I need to head out for the SuperM photoshoot so I’ll Actually text Hyuck.” Mark said. 

Chenle was about to speak when Mark continued. “And yes, I’ll get some food while I’m going.” 

“Ok good.” Chenle said. “Oh, and say hi to them from us.”

Mark nodded and went back into his room to get ready to leave and to text Haechan. 

Markie  💕❤😘

_ you forgot to text me what was happening according to jisung and chenle. _

_ oh. _

_ shoooot, i was meant to text you that we were going out. _

_ sorry babe _ ❤ __

_ haha, its alright.  _

_ I have a shoot now tho, so im just letting you know im going out. _

_ Ok, have fun!  _

_ Love you _

_ Read _

“Guys I forgot to text Mark that we were going out.” Haechan said to the other 3 boys. 

“Stupid.” Renjun said, earning him a slap just as their food arrived at their table.

“Alright let’s eat.” Jeno said.

“Jeno, pose for the photo first.” Jaemin told his boyfriend, with his phone in front of his face. 

“Eww couples.” Renjun said, faking throwing up.

“Renjun shut up, Mark and me are dating, those 2 are dating, Chenle and Jisung are probably dating by now, and you are dating Yangyang.” Haechan retorted.

“Oh yeah, how’s that going?” Jaemin asked. “Bring him over to our dorm so we can all hang out.” 

“I will.” Renjun answered, blushing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has not been edited at all and has been written in the late hours of the morning so it might make no sense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a tad longer than i thought it was gonna be! hope you enjoy!

3 weeks had passed since that eventful day. Jeno and Jaemin had admitted their relationship. Renjun told them all he was dating Yangyang and Jisung accidentally confessed to Chenle. That did result in them getting together though. 

“Renjunnie,” Jaemin spoke. “You still haven’t brought Yangyang over since you told us about you two.”

“Yeah, I know.” Renjun replied. 

“We wanna hang out with him too. You gotta bring him here.” Jeno added.

“Ok, well I need to ask him. What if he doesn’t want to come here.” Renjun.

“Ask him then.” Jeno said. “When are you going to meet up with him next?”

“Well, you two are going on a lunch date now, right?” Renjun said, Jaemin nodded. “I was gonna meet him today while you guys were out.”

“Okay, then bring him back after you meet up with him!” Jaemin said excitedly standing to leave with Jeno.

Renjun nodded in agreement and watched as the couple left their dorm for their date. Now that they were gone he was going to go and meet up with Yangyang. The WayV dorm was only a couple blocks down from Dream's so Renjun decided to just walk down there.

He arrived at the dorm and knocked on the door. The door opened and Renjun found Ten standing there. 

"Oh, hey Renjun. Yangyang told us you were coming over but he didn't say what time." Ten said.

"Oh sorry, I should've said what time I was coming." Renjun apologised.

"Nah. It's no problem." Ten said, smiling. "Come in."

"Oh ok." Renjun replied, stepping into their dorm. "How are you going?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Ten said as Yangyang walked out of his room.

"Renjunnie!" Yangyang exclaimed, walking up to him and hugging him.

"Hey. I missed you." Renjun said, still hugging Yangyang.

"I missed you too." Yangyang replied just as Bella walked into the lounge room. 

"Hey Bella," Renjun said while Bella ran up to him. "Yes I missed you too."

"Okay, have fun you two. I'm heading out to meet the rest of the guys." Ten said while grabbing his phone and closing the dorm door.

Bella jumped down off of Renjun’s lap as Yangyang grabbed his hand. Yangyang pulled him off the couch and dragged him to his room.

“We have the entire dorm to ourselves now. We can do whatever we want.” Yangyang told Renjun while smiling widely. 

Renjun only raised his eyebrow in confusion. 

“I don’t mean like  _ that. _ ” Yangyang replied to Renjun, both of them chuckling at the slight misunderstanding. “I mean we can chill out. And sit and watch stuff. And cuddle and be a cheesy couple.” 

“I hate people being cheesy, but if it’s with you, then I don’t mind it.” Renjun, while Yangyang burst out laughing. “So, what do you wanna do then?”

“I’m not entirely sure, but I do actually need to clean my wardrobe. I just remembered that.” Yangyang answered.

“Ok, I can help you with that.” Renjun replied. “Oh and by the way, the others want you to come over and chill at our dorm. They asked if you could come over today in the evening.”

“It sounds fun.” Yangyang said, while pulling open the door of where his clothes were kept. “I wanted to meet them too, since we are all the same age.”

Yangyang looked away from Renjun and towards his wardrobe. He was surprised to see that it was not messed up and all over the place, but in fact entirely clean and tidy. 

“Oh, Kun cleaned this for me.” Yangyang said. “But I still need to clear out old clothes so I have room for new ones. Come here Renjun.

Renjun got up from Yangyang’s bed and stood next to him. Yangyang pulled out a bright yellow jumper from his wardrobe and handed it to him.

“This’ll look cute on you!” Yangyang said to Renjun who opened up the jumper and looked at it. “Try it on, it might be a little big on you though.”

Renjun pulled the jumper over his head and adjusted it. Yangyang was right about it being a little big for him, but it was super comfy, and smelt like him.

“It’s a little bjg, like you said, but it’s so comfy.” Renjun told his boyfriend while smiling at him.

“Oh my god, you look so damn good wearing my jumper. I just wanna cuddle you and never let go.” Yangyang replied, engulfing the smaller of the two in a giant hug. 

~~~~~

Renjun had just arrived back at the Dream dorm. Jeno and Jaemin would be arriving soon and so would Yangyang. He would have walked back with Yangyang, but he had to finish sorting out WayV’s dorm after he cleaned out his clothes fully.

Renjun walked into his room, expecting to find Jisung inside, playing games on his computer. He was right about Jisung being inside, but he wasn’t playing games. He was asleep on his bed, with Chenle.

"Fuckin' love birds," Renjun whispered while chuckling and closing the door behind them. 

He decided he'd rather not wake them up yet. It would be better to wait until Jeno and Jaemin arrived back so they could all hang out together.

Renjun pulled out his phone from the pocket of his boyfriend's, now his, bright yellow jumper. He really liked Yangyang a lot. His phone switched on and he clicked onto Instagram.

There were cute selfies of him, photos from music video shoots, and even videos of dancing and rapping. Renjun kept clicking on the posts and smiling at his boyfriend's pictures. He was adorable.

He was still doing that when the dorm door swung open. Jeno and Jaemin had just gotten back from their lunch date. 

"Hey you two." Renjun said looking up from his phone. "How was your date?" 

"It was great. The food was nice, and we went to an arcade!" Jeno said.

"Oh and look what Jeno won!" Jaemin said, holding up a plushie. It was a small Ryan plushie, Jaemin's favourite. "He gave it to me." 

Jeno pulled Jaemin into a hug after he showed Renjun what he won.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." Renjun said.

"Yeah. Oh I like your new jumper." Jeno said. 

"Oh yeah. Thanks." Renjun said blushing. 

"Where'd you buy it?" Jaemin asked.

"Uh. I didn't." Renjun replied, blushing more now. 

Renjun didn't realise, but while they were talking, Haechan had walked out of his room, with Mark. 

"Oh my god. Is that a boyfriend jumper?" Haechan asked, unaware of the current conversation happening.

"Holy shit, it is." Jaemin said excitedly. 

"Yeah. It is. Stop making me blush now." Renjun told them, smiling to himself.

"No this is a big deal. When are you bringing him here?" Jeno asked.

"He should be here soon, he was just finishing up the chores he had at his dorm." Continued Renjun.

"Okay great. Let me wake up Chenle and Jisung, I think they were sleeping." Mark said.

Mark went into Renjun’s room to wake up the younger boys who were asleep. While Mark did that, as if on cue the doorbell rang and outside was Yangyang. Jeno went to the door to open it for him.

“Yangyang!” Jeno exclaimed and motioned for him to come inside.

“Hey Jeno, how’s it going?” Yangyang asked happily.

“I’m not too bad. It’s so weird that we are in the same group but we barely see you.” Jeno said talkatively. “How are you going?”

“Im great. I'm super excited that I finally get to be here at your dorm.” Yangyang responded. 

“Glad we feel the same way.” Jaemin said, walking up to Yangyang and Jeno. “Can we get you anything?” 

“Nah, I’m all good.” Yangyang responded. “Hey babe.” 

Renjun was standing up from the couch he sat at before and was facing the other boys. “Hi Yang.

Yangyang walked up to the slightly shorter boy and pulled him into a hug. He had a bag in one of his hands making it difficult to hug, but they made it work. 

The boys pulled away from the hug, and instantly, Yangyang handed Renjun the bag he was holding. Renjun opened the bag, not sure of what was inside. 

As he saw the contents of the bag, Yangyang also began to say what was inside.  “There are some more hoodies for you. They are slightly smaller too, so they’ll fit better.”

“Oh wow! Thanks Boo!" Renjun replied affectionately, pulling him in for another hug.

"You're welcome." Yangyang said. "Oh and you see that black one. It's a Comme des Garçons jumper." 

Renjun pulled it out of the bag and held it up.  _ It’s so soft. _ He thought to himself.

“Oh, and look at my jumper that I’m wearing.” Yangyang told him, pointing at his jumper. “It’s the same as that one, but it’s white! They match.”

“Oh my god, Yangie, this is so cute.” Renjun exclaimed and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, but not before hugging the jumper to his chest. 

“Renjun, you say stuff like ‘eww couples’ or ‘yuck PDA’ but you guys are honestly worse.” Jeno said laughing. 

“But it’s okay, you guys are cute together so we can tolerate the cringe.” Jaemin continued.

The couple being addressed just chuckled and smiled. Haechan on the other hand looked at his boyfriend, upset.

“Markie, why don't you do cute stuff like this for me?” He asked, pouting.

“I do, but we’ve been busy, you know that.” Mark responded half smiling.

All Haechan did was pout. He always got what he wanted, and if someone wasn't agreeing, he had to make sure they would. 

Mark was quick to give in to his boyfriend’s adorable tactics. “Fine, tomorrow. I’ll treat you to breakfast, and we’ll go out after that.” He said, now hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im updating this now, because i know won't do it tomorrow, and i'll keep procrastinating this chapter. 
> 
> anyways, i might go through and edit this later because i didn't even reread it.
> 
> thanks for reading if you made it this far!!! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> yo~
> 
> i bailed on my other story.
> 
> this one was spontaneous and hasn't been edited but i just wanted to post it because i wouldn't do it later.
> 
> okie byeee!


End file.
